


Sleepless

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottoming from the Top, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Levi is a Little Shit, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, cock riding, second rivarmin fic i post on ao3 and again it's so shameless and self-indulgent, this one-shot is way more than the prompt is giving away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Prompt: "Stop stealing the covers."--------------------------And realization slowly rose upon him.He squinted his eyes at Levi, acute. “Levi, what are you doing there?”“I couldn’t sleep yet.”“That’s why you’re fucking yourself on my cock?”Levi’s hips dedicated themselves to rotating on Armin’s cock again, causing for Levi’s bangs to whip forth and back as he suppressed a smug smile, but was only semi-successful. “Yeah.” One corner of Levi’s mouth twinged up. “Pretty much yeah.”





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble request prompt: "Stop stealing the covers."
> 
> Ummm........ I might or might not have made this fic a bit smuttier than the prompt would allude and it's more self-indulgent than probably necessary ahahahahaha >:D

“Armin, please. “

He rose a weary finger. “One more minute.”

A grumbling tone of a sigh seeped up Levi’s throat. “Last time you said this was ten minutes ago.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Armin, love, please. You have to take a break. You have to rest, come to bed. You were sitting on your work for hours, at some point your brain can’t function anymore. It’s already become too late to do effective work. Drop it already.”

Armin’s shoulder sagged as he sighed in defeat, softly huffing strands of his hair away from his face. The smile grazing his lips was sheepish and yet proved that Levi was right and this was his way to appreciate the first moments of realization. The realization that Levi would always take care of Armin.

When it came to his works, Armin would often stubbornly invest most of his time in it, aiming for content progress and, lastly, excellent results; and it would always be Levi who reminded him time and again that humans weren’t robots, able to live without any source. As a human species, made of flesh and blood, Armin had his needs too.

Levi would take care of him when he’d devote himself to one of his big projects that had him practically chained to his desk. Buzzing his mind with facts and data and reports and theses. Fascination would then be Armin’s closest friend.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right, you’re right.”

“You’re so exhausted, you even repeat your words.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Armin whisked his front locks back, scratched his scalp comfortably, going on to stretching himself after sitting stiffly for too long. One of his bones even cracked—yeah, definitely too long.

“Come ‘ere.” Dull patting sounds caught Armin’s attention to which he flicked his head back, producing an exhausted smile, only to be met with Levi’s hands whipping up and down on top of the mattress, eyes begging. He certainly wasn’t an expert in grimacing puppy faces or something similar, but Armin found his attempts adorable nevertheless.

Chuckling smoothly, Armin rose to his feet, heading for the bed. He staggered on his way, lazily, sleep on its way to confine him. “Yeah, fine. I’ll join you now.” As he slipped under the covers, he was greeted with a kiss to his temple first thing first, his face lowered modestly, flustered (even when having reached a stage in their relationship where they had everything and didn’t have any reason to act meek anymore); Armin just enjoyed the soft treatment he received from Levi and he liked to demonstrate how lovely and bewildered or enthused he would get from Levi’s gentleness.

Though it was shortly after that his physical needs called out on him mentally.

As an effect, he yawned. “I’m tired. I’m indeed really tired.” He prepared to lie down.

Levi watched him with a mysterious, undefinable look. The most one could figure out would probably be him having had other plans. Anticipation would never show up prominently on his features, but Levi was a man with needs as well.

He tugged one loose strand of Armin’s behind his ear, whispering, “So… we won’t make love tonight?”

“Sorry, Levi. I can’t do anything anymore. The fatigue is real. I underestimated my body.”

“ _Again._ ” Levi, unpermitted and unrequested, added, staying on a level of matter-of-fact all the while.

Armin took it lightheartedly, knowing this was in no way meant to be condemning. After all, Levi had been right. All he could counterattack with were words of gratitude.

“Thanks for always looking after me.”

Was this enough to compensate sex? Surely not.

He laid back and busied himself with adjusting the sheet. Levi swirled one finger in Armin’s hair. He might look deadpanned, but inside his mind he was upset; disappointed. “If you had stopped earlier, we would most likely have had sex right now.”

“Yeah, maybe. I’m sorry, Levi.” It may be that Armin had listened to Levi’s plea at first, but the direction their soon silencing conversation took because of a sleepy Armin wasn’t much to Levi’s favor.

The emotional section of his brain shrilled like a sirene deep in his head, enthusiastic to give Armin love—in more than one way.

He scooted closer behind Armin’s back, snuggled into him. His legs tangled with Armin’s and fingers having stolen themselves under his shirt, sensing literal purity under his fingertips.

How could a human look so perfect?

“How about I keep you awake with many kisses?” Levi opted and had begun mouthing at Armin’s shoulder blade.

“No, Levi. I’m too tired. Nothing can keep me awake.” Armin waved a weak hand dismissively at him.

Grumpily, Levi roamed Armin’s naked abdomen more, lips catching part of shoulder, neck and head. “You don’t even wanna try it out? Won’t you let me make love to you? I can even do all the work, you don’t have to do anything or move at all.”

When Armin’s mumbling and wriggling protests didn’t work, he shoved himself around. His hair, so tousled and perturbed, framed his face almost completely, calling forth the eternal beauty of his astounding gleaming blue eye colour. “Levi.” He hauled up a sigh. “Do whatever you want to do with my body. Just let me sleep. And trust me: I  _will_  sleep through everything. Love you, okay; but I don’t have any energy left to deal with anything right now. Not even your lovely coos can convince me. Good night, dear.”

Levi, mute and contemplating, found himself wavering on experimental thoughts. Quickly he affirmed, “Wait, so you say I can do anything to you? Are you sure about this? Anything?!”

“There isn’t much to do besides cuddling and kissing me in my sleep. Whatever. I’m off to sleep now.” Armin yawned one last time and fell utterly silent then, peaceful. Eerie tranquility bust their bedroom as Levi stared down to the sleeping mob of blond bowl cut.

Unexpectedly, Armin’s body was in motions, his hands grabbing more of the blanket to squeeze it under his body, resulting in Levi not being covered at all anymore.

“Stop stealing the covers.” Levi grumbled, but didn’t put effort in sounding or being pissed.

Instead the tentative thoughts intruded him more. Faint thrilling chills vibrated under his skin. Blood heated up with surging lust. Fingers twitched, yearned for pretty skin under its pads.

Armin gave him permission to do everything.

Even if Armin thought there wasn’t much to do, Levi’s head was exploding from frenzy. Of course there were many possibilities. And of course someone like Armin would know that, too, but Levi guessed fatigue must have fogged Armin’s endless train of thoughts.

But it was all right.

Levi would make sure to treat him well, take care of him, watch out for any signs of discomfort, to not hurt him the slightest.

“Armin,” he rasped in coos, blowing a kiss on his earshell, “You will be fine if I don’t sleep yet and connect our bodies instead, right? Just now, you said you are fine with it. Let me love you.” The only response, which at the same time wasn’t technically a response, was Armin’s calm breathing, upper body rising and relaxing steadily. Levi smoldered a soft kiss on his exposed shoulder blade (he had moved away some of Armin’s shirt).

Still back against chest, one hand of his sneaked down Armin’s side, tracing lines and stopped by the waistband of Armin’s sweatpants.

Levi hummed inaudibly to himself, closing his eyes. Fingers slipped in and swiftly tugged down. Armin’s bottom side was bare after some seconds that had been too many and too torturing for Levi, but now he was a great step farther and bit his lip. Just as he worshipped the round, plump buns, his cock grew stiff, stiffer with every passing moment.

Oh, yeah, fuck. This seems good so far, Levi swooned to a temporary blissful trance, breathing in a deep hiss as he worked on peeling off his own joggers. He sighed, contently, his tip poking against Armin’s ass lightly. Levi wasn’t sensually riled up enough with heat yet to leak pearlescent fluid, but his dick was throbbing like mad against it.

Levi had seriously pondered on going in dry. Inch by inch, slow as hell. Just for the sake of the unknown thrill. But he didn’t want to do anything that might make Armin feel squirmy, even while asleep, so he artfully looped around and seized the lubricant from the nightstand.

Only shivers and drop-like streaks of moonlight peaked inside, otherwise the room was dark, but it was figured that this didn’t bother Levi at all. He plucked the cap open, impatiently squeezed a grateful amount onto his palm, abandoning the bottle elsewhere. No matter where; all he wanted was to do what he was aching for heatedly.

His dick was smeared with the necessary transparent coat as he had finished with setting up the preparation, meaning that shortly after his hands were on Armin’s hips again, though really fast kneading at his buttocks, splitting his ass apart, cock ready and aligned at his entrance.

They were both laying sideways (because Armin happened to be sleeping on his side), but Levi genuinely didn’t give much thought to that.

Doing it this way must be a cool, new experience for both of us, hm, Levi’s voice drawled in his head.

With his ass readily spread, cock twitching and itching to be squelched in pressing glow, Levi anticipated the nearing fuck. Practically anything stimulating would do good, but he didn’t want anything else than Armin.

Wetting his lips, gulping the drought down his throat, he warily moved closer to Armin’s hair with his face, unintentionally breathing in much of Armin’s scent. His hair smelled wonderful and so did his whole body scent.

Levi mewled with rising bliss as his cock delved into Armin. First his tip and Levi halted, looking out for any reaction or response. Armin did grunt, but that was all. Not even shifting was performed, which was good for Levi.

Being more affirmed and more confident about his doing, he nudged Armin’s ass wider, squeezing in more of his wanting cock. To the point that there was even a little, malicious smirk playing around his lips, Levi didn’t register much more of the few other squirms coming from the sleeping beauty, as Levi focused solely on being one with his beloved boyfriend and at the same time he made sure he didn’t fuck up in any way.

However it hit him hard in the face, literally, when some moments later, while he had tried to plow more into Armin’s ass, the back of a hand landed on his face all of a sudden, surprising him to the upmost. It threw him incredibly off guard, he shrieked inwardly, wincing in reflex.  

“Mnhm.” Armin murmured when he had thrown his left arm around, every other part of his body still kept in its original place.

Not for long, though, because before Levi even had the time to puzzle together what had happened just now, his senses smelled retreat and he did so, pulling out and inching away.

Armin had namely turned around, lying on his back now, a sigh erupting through his nose. He was still deeply asleep, it was just that he had changed his sleeping position; a natural act. The only thing Levi could think about right at that very moment was the fact that it had been pretty fucking close to failure because there hadn’t had been much left until his dick would have been awkwardly trapped inside Armin.

Such a reckless mistake of him. He should have known beforehand that a possibility like this existed in the thing he had wanted to do.

He groaned out a sigh.  _You’re making it really hard for me, Armin._

It didn’t take much time or thoughts on it and Levi had already crafted another plan in his mind, which he was keen to follow. With Armin sleeping on his back, it gave him an opportunity to take the task at hand in a way that would deem easier. For that, he pulled the blanket away from Armin completely and next was getting rid of his own pants.

Armin’s shorts and brief had slipped slightly upward again, so Levi pulled it down to his ankles. Not biding on doubts – not that he had any anyway – or unnecessary foreshadow making, Levi dipped his head down until his lips were on the same level as Armin’s limp cock.

Levi was kneeling towards it, legs spread shamelessly by his knees that propped his bottom body up, ass displayed obscenely in the air. His back was arching a delicious curve, making him look like a whore or slutty porn star who was offering themselves to their partner; all salacious, all lecherous.

He peeked out his tongue then, tip probing at Armin’s slit and head. Levi ravenously grinned to himself, high on enthusiasm that was a good substitute for ecstasy, and enclosed Armin’s dick wholly. He had taken him ungracefully first, sloppily shoving all of Armin’s length into him without caring for how he should take him at best. It didn’t need to be mentioned that, because of this, Levi’s mouth went full right away, cheeks blown and stuffed fat, leaking saliva.

Just for the moment, Levi lost all control over himself, senses going numb.

He moaned shamelessly as the tip burrowed inside, swelling and warm against the back of his throat. As for the first real attempt, he popped his mouth open to unleash himself from most of Armin’s dick that was now thickly covered with shining saliva, and hollowed out his cheek this time as he sucked in Armin’s cock again. And now he would also go slower on his dick; though only to bring Armin faster to hardness with his firm, pointed and feverish bobbing. At some point, however, he lost most of his mind again and fell back into wanton sucking. He produced slurping sounds and he was just glad that Armin had indeed successfully, luckily, grown hard, much to Levi’s pleasure.

In the back of his head he recalled the tiny time spans where he had made out some more soft yelping sounds rising from Armin’s lips and once even he had to hold down his hips, having done as softly as it had been humanly possible while being in a situation where he was struggling with taming his yearning inner beast.

Miraculously, nothing of this had woken Armin up. Levi dwelled on his victory a little while longer.

Looking at these more than great rates, he was positive he would get what he was craving for. Before his last step would be induced, Levi brought his body to hoist and hover over Armin’s, legs parted to each side of Armin’s hips. Levi dived down again, lips wrapping around the tip of Armin’s upright, pre-cumming cock as his right hand made a stop at his own dick to smother his palm in a sheen of lubricant that had stayed on him after his first failed attempt. After that, cravingly, said hand longed for his rear side, found his own entrance and dipped inside.

All of Armin’s flushed cock penetrated Levi’s warm mouth and so did his pointer finger, squished tight between gaping and throbbing and needy walls.

Levi did quick with working himself open, since he presumed after generous minutes that time was actually limited on him. What he was doing, and what was still ahead of him, were something that could be interrupted anytime, being aware that it included a latent person.

So when he thought it right and his ass agreed on it too with a now pliant entrance, he sat up and the latter mentioned part of his body wafted over Armin’s swollen cock.

Slowly but eagerly, he descended to Armin’s dick, using his hands as support by keeping his hole open and pretty for it—for Armin’s _heavenly_ cock.

He whimpered, eyes opened a slit as he was gradually sheathing himself around throbbing firmness and rubbing hotness. From the very minute vision he had restricted himself to he caught Armin’s facial muscles tensing up as well.

_Don’t wake up, love, not yet._

He wouldn’t mind if Armin were to regain consciousness and see him pleasuring himself on Armin’s girth, but he wanted to enjoy it alone for a while, guessing that he wouldn’t have as much glee – at least not right away – when Armin was awake, finding himself in this position.

Thus he made sure not to thrust up and down too abruptly. His ass cheeks met Armin’s shaft, and Levi squirmed, tiny shifts of his waist to swallow Armin perfectly.

Just like this, it was perfect.

Levi was in a sphere of divine bliss, loosening and easing off into a feeling of airiness.

He closed his eyes, mouth dropped open, head hanging loosely back. He moaned out a deep guttural growl, his barbed voice rattling in his chest.

Armin let out squeaking sounds too, breath becoming heavier. Hotness had clung to him too and sweat particles bloomed on his chest and forehead.

Levi wanted a bit more of it. He wanted his ruthless lust to ripple through him a bit more while he was literally alone to himself. After that, he wouldn’t much bother if Armin was awake or not.

Just a little while longer. More. Please.

He lifted himself up, drank in the blithe feeling of moving around Armin’s cock with his senses and dropped down to the base, this time cruder.

His hands found Armin’s stomach that would form a little belly in rhythmic intervals due to his picked up breathing.

Armin was nowhere near danger, he just wasn’t consciously aware of what was happening.

Enticed and lust-drunken, Levi’s hips gyrated, coaxing himself on Armin’s dick in angles that would have his tip brush against nearly every spot inside of Levi, especially his prostate. He moaned lively, embracing the sparks of pleasure that raced through his body, tingling everywhere.

Armin groaned with him, growing restless with the way he alternated to shift his head to the left and right repeatedly. He was on the verge of being ripped off his slumber any second.

It happened when Levi treated himself one particular taut thrust.

“Hah!” Armin’s eyes tore open, almost glowing blue in the darkness of the shoal light being reflected in them. His chest had jerked up and now he was back lying flatly on the mattress, Levi being still after his devilish demeanor. He smirked to himself, mostly keeping it at a suppressed grin, lips curling ever-so-lightly. “Wha—… What?” Armin looked around him, realizing he was still in bed, where he last went to before falling asleep. He breathed out in half relief, the other half still attempting to detect whether and what was wrong.

The moment Armin had gained enough consciousness to judge, he focused on what was right before him; resulting two pairs of eyes staring into each other.

“Hey.” Levi said in his own soft voice; casually.

“Levi. What…?” It was when Armin wanted to move his hips and sit upright that he noticed he couldn’t do that. And he noticed that his bottom part was exposed, and his dick hard, and Levi on top of him.

And realization slowly rose upon him.

He squinted his eyes at Levi, acute. “Levi what are you doing there?”

“I couldn’t sleep yet.”

“ _That’s why you’re fucking yourself on my cock?_ ”

Levi’s hips dedicated themselves to rotating on Armin’s cock again, causing for Levi’s bangs to whip forth and back as he suppressed a smug smile, but was only semi-successful. “Yeah.” One corner of Levi’s mouth twinged up. “Pretty much yeah.”

Armin stuttered on his words. “Are you… Did you lose your damn mind?! What do you think are you doing ther—ah!” His head jolted back when Levi gave a ravish thrust. “Levi, you…” Armin panted, teeth gritted. He was conflicted.

“But you like it too, right? Don’t tell me you’re loathing me now for this.” The usualness in Levi’s voice had the effect of brewing Armin’s irritation.

He breathed out hard through teeth that dug down into his bottom lip and he wanted to sit up, but was shoved down again, Levi’s hands pinning him down by his shoulders. His face moved closer to Armin’s. “What are you doing there. You don’t have to do anything. Let me take care of everything.”

Armin’s lips quivered with madness. Too many emotions were leading his mind right now; irritation, revenge, anger, lunacy, hunger. “I want to fuck you _mindless_ into the mattress! I want to pound into you until all you know is oblivion. I want to spank your ass all shades of red. No, I want to bite your ass cheeks and leave scratches and marks of ruthlessness on you! How dare you do this?” He had pushed out every word with venom dripped like carnal lust on them.

Levi only huffed against Armin’s lips. “I like it when you’re kinky.”

“Shut up. I will—”

“ _Tomorrow_ , you can do anything to my body. Just like you had allowed me to do anything to your body tonight.”

Levi grinned faintly but slyly at this, knowing that he and not Armin was pulling the strings. Armin couldn’t demur, so he just glinted maliciously at him. He himself knew what he had said before going to sleep, but oh, what the flying fuck, who could have ever guessed Levi would take it this way, this literally.

“What if I say that I don’t want this here right now?”

Levi’s fingers were smooth on Armin’s skin, rubbing over his chest and halting when having lowered to his abdomen. There he used support to lift himself up, Armin’s dick halfway out of his hole. He paused arbitrarily, smiled at Armin, self-assured, and slammed down to the hilt of Armin’s cock again—boisterous.

It stretched out a lewd, loud moan from Armin’s lips and he threw his head back, becoming himself lust-clouded by the pleasure prickling in his sexual area.

“Tell me then.” Levi teased, “You don’t want this?”

“You…” Armin didn’t know anymore how to feel about this. It wasn’t like he didn’t not condone of such a thing. It had been Levi doing this to him; Levi, his peculiar but beloved boyfriend. And still, he would have never guessed or expected that Levi would dare such a move on him; shamelessly climbing on top of him and riding him while he was asleep. Levi must have been really desperate.

Desperate for Armin.

Armin’s mouth twitched aimlessly and he had the urge to laugh for no reason and cry out of overwhelming senselessness. What he chose for was to grant Levi an infatuated smile. Brightly genuine, he exasperated. “You can be glad that I love you so much.”

No matter what happened between them, no matter how much their opinions differed on certain issues, no matter how many things distinguished them, how less common traits their personalities had, Armin would always find a reason why to love him and never stop doing so. He was certain Levi must have felt the same way in his own way.

It was the little things within Levi that made him realize that he was always loved and taken care of him. Levi would never do something that would harm Armin in any way. It didn’t matter how weird the thing was.

“Should I feel flattered now?” Levi mused, sending a similar affectionate smile Armin’s way.

Armin huffed very lightly and placed his hands on Levi’s hips. “What are you waiting for?”

Levi beamed with his stoic face, lowering his upper body until his and Armin’s forehead were almost clashing. “Armin…” His erotic whisper summoned chills spiking through his ears, down his spine. Their eye contact, simmered with lust, didn’t break when Levi brought his hips to movement again.

Armin’s eyes momentarily fluttered shut, sighing out an earnest moan. Levi scrutinized the reactions on his face, took a delightful joy in them, which prod him to snap his hips quicker. Harder.

“Ah, mh. Fuck, Levi!” Armin’s mouth was slack open, wet with saliva almost stealing its way out. His nails brutally dug into Levi’s hips, fierce with hefty pleasure that he barely could handle without falling apart from being overtaken by that feeling. “Levi, Levi…”

“Feels good?” Levi’s voice rattled rawly.

Armin nodded ecstatically, dragging his nails down Levi’s thighs. The red marks he left behind were mentally thanked for by Levi who worshipped the sight of his Armin breaking into a magnificent mess that was adorned with lust and heat and love.

He forced his lips onto Armin’s and received a prompt response, willing lips open for him and a wild tongue messing with his. The moans that fell from both created a great intermixture with their tongue kiss, going wild and feverish.

His ardent ass not once stirred into a pause from the bouncing, continued fucking himself senseless until Armin’s dick would stuff him with milky seed.

When he noticed that Armin had wanted to respond with jerks of his own hips, Levi pulled his lips away from him and found himself in his original position again, hands holding Armin down right above his shaft. He lightly shook his head, reprimanding playfully.

“L-Levi… Levi, please… I’m-I want, ngh…”

Levi shushed softly. “It’s okay. You don’t have to do anything, my love. Just let me do it.”

“I will come soon.”

“Come inside of me.”

With his final thrusts, Levi rode himself and Armin to oblivion, to the point where all they had in mind was blankness. Tightness exploded in their lower areas and it was Levi who came first after having given himself a few strokes, little whimpers emerging, eyes rolling back into his head.  

Armin didn’t last much longer, came with a louder groan and spilled inside of Levi.

Levi was more than blissed to have received Armin’s sticky proof of orgasm, one of the very few things he didn’t categorize as dirty.

They slowed down with everything; bouncing movements dying down, lips forming no more than catching breaths, the exciting shivers waving off their bodies.

“Damn, this was so great. “ Armin breathed out harshly, praying that his semi-trained stamina would recover rather quickly. One arm was draped over his eyes.

“Yeah, shit, it was indeed amazing.”

Levi pulled out, didn’t mind the leaking and bent down to kiss Armin’s lips fondly. Levi made it himself comfortable on top of Armin’s body, legs resting on both sides, head finding support on smooth shoulders. He faced the direction of Armin’s neck, warm breath grazing that spot.

Armin whined. “Now my bottom part is full of cum.”

“Mmn. ‘S fine.” Was all Levi commented with, seemingly languid.

“Wait, don’t tell me you’re going to stay in that position?”

It was already too late. Finally fatigue had established a hold on Levi too who was now peacefully drowsing off to sleep.

To this, Armin couldn’t complain much or for long at all. He stroked Levi’s raven hair as he smiled to himself happily. “You may be right. From now on I won’t spend an exaggerated time on my work when it isn’t necessary anyway. After all, spending my spare time with you is lovelier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! *^*


End file.
